


试试

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 嘻嘻
Relationships: 崔韩率 全圆佑
Kudos: 1





	试试

**Author's Note:**

> 嘻嘻

试一试哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
